That's All Part Six
by babyscouse
Summary: Arthur and Eames in love. Simple. Domesticity.


The weekend went by pretty quickly, but delightfully.

Yusuf and Ariadne continued to smirk and high five like kids, at their 'master' plan to send the baby packing with her uncles. Arthur had tried to act angry, although the clear joy at spending quality time with the little dark haired bundle shone through his facade. It was easy for Eames to tell when Arthur was unreservedly happy. It was like a light was switched on under his skin, and he let his smiles linger for a fraction longer.

Eames was unconditionally happy too.

He got to spend a lovely couple of undisturbed days with his boyfriend, two of his best friends and a mini version of aforementioned best friends. Edie was a gorgeous baby, who slept like a log (while they were visiting), ate her dinner like a big girl and giggled with joy at the amount of attention she was receiving from all sides.

Yusuf and Ariadne slept peacefully, and when the baby did have the occasional tearful moment, either Eames or Arthur jumped to attention as if she was theirs.

As Sunday went to bed and Monday morning cracked a sleepy eye open, they were all packed, baby in papoose, dozing with comfort against Eames chest. They were loaded down with toys, clothes and all the essentials that the little'un needed for her stay away from the city, and Arthur carried the brunt of the bags to the cab waiting for them downstairs.

Yusuf gave a careful hug to Eames and stroked Edie's cheek with affection before seeing them to the elevator. Ariadne was slightly emotional as she'd not spent a day away from her baby since she'd been born, but she was grateful for the break and would feel refreshed in time for her return. As the doors to the lift closed, both she and Yusuf waved and whispered their thanks as to not wake their extra carry on.

In the cab, Arthur moved between looking serenely out of the window and lovingly at the sleeping form still attached to Eames front. The baby woke once or twice to take in her surroundings and sneeze cutely, giving a little shock to Arthur in the near silence of the car, but was generally as good as gold.

When they reached their house, the cabby helped Arthur with some bags to the door as Eames fumbled around for his wallet, not completely used to the papoose yet. Every time he tried to twist, the baby would twist with him, marring any attempts to reach his pocket.

After many failed attempts at retrieving anything, Arthur laughed softly and dipped his hand into the pocket slowly enough for Eames to feel a tingle trickle down his spine.

"You know you shouldn't try to multi-task Mr. Eames. You're supposed to just sit there and look pretty." Arthur teased, removing his hand and squeezing Eames hip gently.

"Your sexual harassment is so blatant darling." Eames gasped, covering Edie's ears playfully whilst walking into the house.

After they paid the driver and finally shifted everything into the hallway, far enough to shut the front door, Eames carefully undid the papoose and let Arthur lay the baby down on the sofa to finish her nap.

"So..." Arthur mumbled, moving to the kitchen and fiddling with the baby's bottles.

"So..." Eames reiterated, leaning against the countertop, smiling to himself.

"What to do now I wonder?" he said turning to copy Eames stance.

"Well," the broader man began, moving towards Arthur to drape loose arms around his waist. "We could go upstairs, strip naked and frolic through fields of pleasure?" he whispered with a wet kiss to Arthur's pale, smooth throat.

"The baby..." Arthur reminded him in a breathy voice.

"Mmmm..." Eames mumbled, lips still attached.

"Eames" he whined, grin spreading.

"So we can't do anything that involves nudity or beds?" Eames frowned, looking every bit the child.

Arthur dropped his head to Eames's shoulder, chuckling as he stroked his hands across the broad back beneath his fingertips.

"Unless it involves a bath or sleeping, I'm afraid not...oh don't sulk." He admonished, lightly swatting Eames chest. "You know I'd like nothing more than to take you upstairs, lay you down on that big comfy bed and ravish you, but you'll have to be a good boy and wait until we can take the child home to her confidence trickster parents."

Before Eames could reply, or even taste anymore of Arthur's skin, the baby started to stir, mewling like a kitten and whining for her bottle.

"This could be like a glimpse into our future Eames. Near constant cock-blocking by small person..." Arthur huffed, pushing gently against Eames shoulders.

He sighed and let him move to attend to bottles and formula.

"...for years!" Arthur added dramatically as he disappeared into the living room.

As Arthur dipped down to the sofa to scoop the baby up, Eames stood by the doorway, watching and listening to his interactions with Edie. How he talked softly, but with purpose, soothing and reassuring her, rocking her gently, lulling her back into dreams.

Eames pondered on whether or not to tell Arthur that he would happily have his future include a tiny baby of their own, one that they could love and lavish with affection, but he decided that for now he should try to enjoy living in the moment.

As Edie finished her feed, yawning in such an adorable way, bringing a fully genuine smile to Arthur's face, he decided that the moment was pretty damn good, and the future could wait.


End file.
